Life of the Vampire Queen
by michaela.ei.weinert
Summary: Angela Haruno is a girl in love with Edward Elric but what happens when he finds out she's not as human as he thought?


**Love Slowly Blossoms**

"Edward I have something to tell you," said Angela " What is it Ang?" said Edward "I- I'm a-," before Angela could tell Edward what she wanted she was grabbed by the council. "You know the rules Angela," said one of the elders "You can not tell anyone," "But he's my best friend!" exclaimed Angela "We're sorry but you broke the rules." said the second elder and before she could say anything else they tore her wings off " Ahhhhhhhhh!" Angela falls out of bed from the dream "I had that dream again" Angela is a vampire. Being a vampire is hard but being Count Dracula's daughter is even worse. Her father is a vampire and her mother was a human. Angela could walk in the sunlight and eat human food but, she still needed blood to survive. "Well I guess I'm off to school" On her way to school she ran into Edward "Hey Ed," said Angela "Morning Ang," said Edward. Edward was Angela best friend. Though he was a human Angela and her friend, Mimi, had a deep crush on him. Of course every girl in the school did. Edward was one of the most popular guys in school. She just thought her feelings were fake. "So how are you Angel," asked Edward "Still having that nightmare," said Angela "Still being scared by the same nightmare from a year ago," asked Edward with a concerned look on his face. Angela stopped in front of him and turned to face him "Now look Edward. You don't have to protect me like when my parents died." Lying to Edward for the thousandth time "I'll be fine," said Angela. Before Edward could say anything else Angela ran into her classroom. "Today class we will learn how to make a mini-rocket" said Mr. Jatai "Do we have to? We did that at the beginning of the year," Moaned Mimi " Now Mimi if the teacher says so you have to do it," Said Angela laughing at her friend " I'm sorry girls, but this time you can't work together," said Mr. Jatai looking at the girls who were excited about the project "What!? Why not," asked Angela who didn't look so happy "Because you work together all the time," said Mr. Jatai "So who's my partner," asked Mimi "Your partner is Fiona and Angela's is Edward," said Mr. Jatai "What!?" yelled Angela and Edward at the exact same time while jumping out of their seats. The boys laugh at the fact they were doing the project together, since Edward had no talent in Science unless they gave reward blowing stuff up, and the girls looked at Ang with anger and jealousy in their eyes. "Do we have to work together?" asked Edward slightly blushing "YES!" yelled Mr. Jatai making them both jump and the whole class laugh when Ang fell on the floor. "The assignment is due next week Friday. Spend time at each other's house working on the project" said Mr. Jatai "W-will do teach," said one of the boys, still snickering. Later that day Ang and Edward were heading home. "So were stuck together for Science, Social Studies, and Culture," whined Edward "Looks like we've got a lot to do in a week" said Ang "Looks like it." said Edward " Well let's head to my house," said Ang "Why? Couldn't we go to my place," whined Edward who probably wanted to go home and slack off "One my house is bigger so we'll have more space to do our projects and two you won't be able to slack off." said Ang with such an angry tone that her fangs slightly showed. Edward let out a sad sigh "Fine. Let's go"

It was about five minutes before Edward started to whine again "Are we there yet?" Angela was so angry about his whining that she let out a loud, low-pitched growl "Not yet. My house is half a mile out of town" an hour later they finally got to her house "Why do you live so far out of town? Why do you live alone in this manor? What's this," asked Edward about to pick up a blackish- purple stone with carvings in it "Because I do. Don't touch my stone!" said Ang before Edward could pick up the stone "ok. No need to get angry Angel." said Edward "Let's just get to work" said Ang. After three days Edward finally walked to Ang's house by his self. One day when he walked in he caught Ang singing "The way you move is like a full on rainstorm And I'm a house of cards You're the kind of reckless That should send me runnin' But I kinda know that I won't get far And you stood there in front of me Just close enough to touch Close enough to hope you couldn't see What I was thinking of Drop everything now Meet me in the pouring rain Kiss me on the sidewalk Take away the pain 'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around 'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile My mind forgets to remind me You're a bad idea You touch me once and it's really something, You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be. I'm on my guard for the rest of the world But with you I know it's no good And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would... Drop everything now Meet me in the pouring rain Kiss me on the sidewalk Take away the pain 'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around 'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild. Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right. Lead me up the staircase Won't you whisper soft and slow? I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show. Drop everything now, Meet me in the pouring rain, Kiss me on the sidewalk, Take away the pain 'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile. Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around 'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile The sparks fly... Oh, baby, smile... The sparks fly..." Ang stopped singing "That was great Ang. Your voice was like an angel." said Edward. Angela turned so fast in her chair that she fell out of her chair head first. "Edward!? What are you doing here," said Ang half scared "I came to finish our projects," said Edward "Oh ok," said Ang looking away from embarrassment "** I wonder what he's thinking. No Angela you can't go around reading people's thoughts." **Angela shakes her head and Edward looks at her with a confused look. "What?" said Angela "Nothing you're just acting really weird," said Ed."Sorry just a little startled from earlier," said Ang while smiling at him. Every girl in school said Ang was one of the popular girls but, Ang always said she wasn't. To everyone in the school she was a popular but, to Ang she was just Ang. Edward said he didn't like Angela. No one ever believes him.

The next day Ang and Edward were walking to school together because Edward fell asleep at Angela's house. A couple of their friends saw them come out of her house. "What was Edward doing coming out of her house?" asked Josh "I have no clue. Maybe he stayed over?" said Mimi. A few minutes later they ran into some of the popular people from school. "Aw! Isn't this cute girls? They're walking to school together!" said Mina "How cute! They live in two different directions and they both came from the same path!" Exclaimed Megan. Angela blushed intensely "We were just working so much that he fell asleep. That's all." said Ang. Edward blushed from the thought then he noticed the girls took it the wrong way. "Oh so you slept with him," asked Mina. The other girls giggled. Ang let out a startled gasp before yelling, "It's not like that! Stop taking things the wrong way!" Angela ran off in the opposite direction of the school and in the direction of the park. "Ang! Wait!" yelled Edward before running after her. The popular girls laughed before heading to school. Edward finally catches up to Ang but Angela doesn't notice him. "I'm a disgrace to my family. Heck, I'm a disgrace to the Vampiren name. What am I gonna do?" said Ang "I'll tell ya. You're going to explain what the hell you're talking about!" yelled Edward "You heard me? Please tell me you didn't hear me Edward!" said Angela with a scared expression on her face "I heard everything" said Edward. The sky turned dark. Angela tried to run but, was unfortunately caught. "Oh no" said Ang with her head low and her voice soft "My nightmare has become reality." "Angela Heaven Haruno, you have violated the most important rule that vampires must follow." said the first elder "You have allowed a human to know your true form. Do you have anything to say against this?" said the second elder. Ang stood there silent then started to cry. She was ashamed. "Very well. Take her to the dewing room." said the third elder. Edward hesitated for a minute then he thought of something. "Wait! What if I didn't tell anyone." said Ed a little scared to speak to the vampire council "Keep talking" said the third elder "What if I tell no one and became Angela's protector." said Edward. The council stood up and walked over to him. "Are you really willing to protect a vampire? In any way necessary," said the first elder "I'll do whatever it takes to protect Ang." said Edward "Edward." Angela's voice cracked as she spoke. She started to cry not sad tears but, happy tears. The elders sighed. "Very well but, you must protect her in any way and at all cost. Got it?" asked the second elder "Yes. I'll protect Ang with my life if I have to." said Edward. Without another word they let Angela go. She ran to Edward and hugged him "Thank you Ed" said Angela while crying "I'll always protect you Ang" said Edward as he hugged her back. The elders looked at each other than at the two of them. They knew something they wouldn't tell to the happy friendship in front of them. Without saying anything they left. After school was over Ang went to work. "Hey guys!" said Ang as her friends walked in the door "Angela where were you today? You never miss a day." said Mimi "Sorry I kinda ran into the popular girls." said Ang. When she raised her right arm they noticed a scar. "What happened there?" asked Josh "it's nothing" said Angela hiding her scar. A few minutes later her boss came out and told her she was done for the day "I'll see you guys tomorrow!" exclaimed Ang as she left. A few minutes later she met up with Edward at the corner of the street. "You know you don't have to walk me to my night school Edward." said Ang "I have to protect you at all times" said Edward looking at her with a smile "Besides, it's getting late" "Go home Edward. You can't come to my night school. I'll be fine from here" said Ang smiling back. He turned around and went home.

Five minutes later Ang walked in the front door of the school. There was a reason she didn't want him there. It was a monster school. Werewolves, vampires, mummies, zombies, succubus, mermaids, and worse Jonah, Medusas' son, was there. "If anything happened to Ed I don't know what I'd do," said Ang to herself "Who's this Ed guy," asked Jonah. Angela jumped a mile before answering his question "Just a friend" she said. A vampire friend of Jonah walked towards them "You smell like a human. Have you been hanging around the humans again Ang," asked the friend. "What!? No, I've just been at the feeding grounds," said Ang blushing. "Sure you have. You go there all the time don't ya Ang," said Jonah. Angela fidgeted with her hands while thinking of what to say to them. "It not like I don't hang out with humans ALL the time" said Ang while slightly blushing. Jonah laughed, "Come on Ang. Let's go to class." Although they didn't always getting along, Angela and Jonah were best friends. She helped him to not turn people into stone with a special type of contacts that allowed him to use his power at will while he helped her when she was having a blood fit (after all she can't drink blood in the middle of a crowd.) when she had them. Their friendship stayed a secret while at Monster High. The people who knew were all humans.

After school Angela was having a blood fit. After all, she hadn't drank any blood in five days. Jonah found her under a tree, breathing heavily, and looking like she was going to pass out. "Ang, are you ok," Jonah asked. "Do I look ok to you," said Angela in a pained angry voice "I'll be fine. My friend is coming to get me. I'll wait till then." He could tell she wouldn't last long enough. Without hesitation, he cut his wrist and put it up to Ang's mouth. Angela immediately took the blood. In a matter of minutes she had moved from his wrist and started to sink her fangs in his shoulder. Jonah let out a grunt from the pain of her fangs in his shoulder. He could tell that if he didn't give her his blood she would have gone on a killing spree. At that moment Edward had showed up to find Angela on top of Jonah, drinking his blood. Ang noticed Edward and retracted her fangs from Jonah and stood up. Jonah stood up after her and rubbed his shoulder "You didn't need to bite so hard Ang." Angela's face turned as red as a tomato as she looked down at the ground, away from Edward's gaze. On the inside she was still hungry and Jonah could see that.

That's what I have so far. I don't own anything in this story. everything belongs to their makers. please tell me what you think


End file.
